An Unfamiliar, But Familiar World
by LANESLASH
Summary: Layla Is a big history freak, especially on World War II. She loves the movie Fury and is a huge tomboy. But when she's transported to the movie Fury. It's something you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

***SMACK***

"Owwwww." You whined as you smacked the cupboard door into your head accidentally. You were trying to make coffee and accidentally smacked the cupboard door into your head. After a while the pain when away. You grabbed the filter and the grains, put hot water in it and made yourself some coffee, but as you were making it, the pain came back. You held the side of your head as it got stronger, you fell down then blacked out.

 ***The Wondrous Time-Skip***

I felt something poking me. My head was throbbing and I couldn't hear a thing. But after a couple seconds my hearing went back to normal.

"Emma, stop that, let the girl rest." You heard a woman say to 'Emma'. You groaned, and moved around a bit. 'Emma stopped poking you and you heard her back away from you. You opened your eyes to see a young bond girl with an early 1900's dress on.

'She looks like Emma form Fury. Wait.' Youthought as you looked at the other woman to see Irma looking at you. They were both looking at you with curiosity, but Irma seemed to be fixing something like tea or coffee.

You slowly sat up, but Emma tried to push you back down.

"You're to tired, lie back down." Emma said with a soft tone.

"Well I won't wake up faster by lying down, now will I?" You said jokingly, which brought a small smile to her face.

You sat up, but immediately threw yourself onto the floor when you heard rapid machinegun fire. Emma and Irma did the same.

After about 10 seconds of machinegun fire, you heard an explosion.

'I'm this far into the movie? That Fury crew's already here?' You thought.

"Stay Here." Irma mouthed as she slowly got up and moved to the window. She cautiously opened the window, then immediately closed it.

"Hide, quickly!" She yelled in a whisper. She grabbed both our hands and shoved Emma under the bed, and me into the closet. 30 seconds later we heard someone knock on the door, then kick it in. It was silent for 3 seconds.

"Who else is here?" You heard Wardaddy say from the bedroom you were in. You could hear Emma whimpering.

"Emma quiet or you'll get us killed." You whispered to her to scare her, which shut her up.

"Bullshit." You heard Wardaddy say again. You heard the door open.

'Wait, if I can understand Irma and Emma, and can speak to them, does that mean I'm speaking German?' You thought to yourself, confused.

"Watch her." Wardaddy said to Norman, in English, but it sounded strange. 'Yup, I'm speaking German.'

He approached the closet you were in, and kicked it open. When he saw you he tried to drag you out, but if he thought he was going to grab you and just pull you out, he had another thing coming.

 ***Sgt. Collier's P.O.V***

As I dragged the German woman out, she started scratching me and punching me, while shouting to let her go in German. I tried to take the hits, but if I don't stop her I don't think the medic would be able to identify my body. I threw her to Norman.

"Watch her too." I ordered. He took two steps back and switched his gun between them every two seconds. I looked under the bed. "Come out!" I ordered in German. "Right Now!" And dragged another woman out. She was young just like the other one. Both were probably fifteen or sixteen. I approached the older woman, I threw the one I got out of the closet and the one I had right now on the couch.

"Lock the door." I ordered Norman. He hesitated.

"Lock the fucking door." I ordered again more forcefully. He went to the door, shut it and locked it.

"You said there was no-one else here, you could have gotten them killed." I said in German.

"They're my cousins, I'm sorry, I was scared, I was worried about them." Irma said. Collier pushed her to a chair next to the couch.

 ***Layla's P.O.V***

Cousins? I was confused, but it seemed to work. Irma grabbed Emma's hand. For some strange reason Emma grabbed my hand too. Why? She doesn't even know my name. The only interaction we've had so far is some little stupid joke. But I went ahead and grabbed her hand too.

"Make me some hot water." Collier said to Irma, turning his head to look at her. This part of the movie pissed me off. I stood up, anger in my eyes, being able to say something I've wanted to say since the first time I saw this movie. Collier turned his head to look at me, confused, and Norman was ready to grab his gun, but Collier motioned for him to put it down. Since I'm technically a German now, I might not be able to speak English, even though I can still understand it. But I have to try.

"Ok, just because you're a solider trying to take down the damn Third Reich, doesn't mean that you can just break and enter and all of a sudden own this damn house okay? Us women not might have many rights but that doesn't mean you should treat us like slaves." I said in perfect English, with a slight accent, stunning Collier and Norman. Irma and Emma included, even thought they didn't know what I said.

"Can you please make me some hot water?" Collier asked WAY more nicer now.

"See? Was that so hard?" I said as you went to the kitchen.

I opened a random cupboard and by a miracle I found some big pots. I grabbed one, closed the cupboard, stood up and went to the sink.

'Shouldn't be to hard.' I thought. I put the pot under the sink and turned on the hot water.

"Come here." I heard Collier say in German. I turned your head to see Emma in-front of him.

"What's your name young lady?" He asked. Emma took a few seconds to respond.

"Emma." She answered, a disgusted look on her face. He reached into his seabag, and brought out a box. He opened it and took of the blue cloth on it, revealing six eggs. Emma stared at it for a second. Collier nudged his head to the kitchen. Emma took it and brought it to the kitchen to cook. I turned my attention back to the pot. I turned off the hot water and brought it to Collier.

"Thank you." He said in English with a smile. I nodded, still slightly pissed at him. I went back to the kitchen to help Emma.

"Need help?" I asked as I walked to the side of her with a slight smile. She smiled back.

"Not right now. Might take a minute or two to warm up." She answered. Then her smile faded.

"I never got your name." She said.

"Layla. Emma, right?" I answered, then asked, even though I knew her name. She looked at me confused.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked. I nodded my head to a now shirtless Collier, shaving.

"Oh... Yeah." She said. Irma came to the kitchen to continue making tea. Then you all heard a piano playing. You all turned your heads to see Norman playing piano. Emma got a smile on her face. She looked at you both. I nodded towards Norman with a smile on my face. She went over to him, and flipped the note page for him. Norman smiled in response. Then she started singing to it.

I flipped the eggs before one side burned in the pan. After it was done I slid them off the pan onto a plate I took out. After Norman and Emma finished. They both looked in the mirror to see a back-burned Collier. Norman turned away for good manners but Emma kept staring with a hardened look. Collier looked at them and Norman turned around to see Collier.

"She's a good clean girl, if you don't take her into that bedroom I will." He said. Emma apparently understood this and grabbed Norman's hand and lead him to the bedroom. Of course, Norman grabbed his MP40 before going in. I looked over to the closed bedroom doors. Irma walked over to 'give them some tea'.

"Nein." Collier said. Irma gave him a puzzled look.

"They're young, and they're alive." He said in German. Irma brought the tea back to the kitchen. She looked at a cigarette carton Collier had gave them. She took one out, lit it and started smoking. Collier looked at me

"Would you come here for a second? I want to ask you something." Collier asked me in English. I walked over to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn English? And so well?" He asked. My brain went into overload. But I immediately figured something out.

"My father, he fought in the Great War for the Allies. When the War ended in 1918. He and my mother moved to America. But I was born here, in Germany. I learned German first, then English. I also learned the Imperial and Measuring System so that a conversation didn't get confusing." I answered in English. He nodded at my response. I went back to the kitchen.

After a couple minutes, Norman and Emma came out. Emma first, then after ten seconds Norman came out, put his MP40 by the chair again, and sat down to the first seat on the left side from the kitchen. Collier was in the back, nearest to the door. He finished his shave and was reading a German news-paper. He moved his head down with a dumb grin to see Norman's face. Norman pursed his lips and nodded. Collier turned his attention back to his news-paper, still smirking.

"You don't have to say anything." He said. You on the other-hand leaned against a wall as Emma came into the kitchen. She saw you with a big dumb grin like Collier. Her face turned redder than a tomato.

"Mmmhmm." You hummed silently so only she could hear. She smiled at you and hit you playfully.

"Shut up." She said quietly. You silently laughed. Not even a day and you two were already like sisters. She poured some tea into two tea-cups, went to Norman, sat down next to him and offered him some tea. Then to cool hers down she blew on it.

"I hope you like it." Emma said to Norman.

"Hmm? What's that?" Norman asked with a smile, since he didn't know what she said.

"It's a bit hot." Emma said. Norman didn't understand her and took a sip. He took in a deep breath through his mouth.

"It's hot." He said, still slightly breathing through his mouth.

"It's hot?" Emma asked in English.

"Yeah." Norman answered. Emma motioned for you to come sit. You poured yourself some tea and sat down next to Emma. You took a sip, it was hot but it was good.

"Normy! Nooorman!" You heard two familiar voices shout.

'The peacefulness was nice while it lasted.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Norrmaaaaaan!" You heard Grady shout. They were trying to kick down the door. After four or five kicks they busted in. Gordo had on a top-hat and held a cane.

"You're paying for a new lock... and a new door." You silently said. Emma smiled slightly.

"Time for you to act the man. Now listen, there's a special gal down in the tank waitin' for you all you gotta do is go down there, she wide open just jump right in." Grady said.

"Yeah she looks a little bit like a whore, but..." He finished the sentence with the OK Sign. There was an awkward silence.

"What?" He asked.

"I think we might be a little late Gor." Grady said.

"Norman you sneaky snail, what did you do?" Grady said, creeping up on you three.

"Did you? Did you take these young pretty things for a roll?" Grady said, kneeling down to our height on the chairs, putting his arms around us. Emma was visibly disgusted.

"Yeah you're both real pretty." Gordo said. Bible was in a corner, not taking part in the ordeal.

"Did you fuck one? Both at the same time? One at a time?" Grady asked.

"Don't touch them." Norman said. Grady looked at him.

"Don't ever tell me what to fucking do you hear me? Think that you can get some pussy now you can act like a fucking man?" Grady said, putting his hands on both of our heads and ruffling up our hair while looking at Norman. I had a couple knots in my hair, so that hurt.

"Don't touch her." You said in English, anger in your voice. Grady looked at you.

"And don't you fuckin' tell me what to do either. Am I supposed to be impressed that you speak English or something?" Grady said as he flicked Emma's forehead. That was it. You grabbed Grady's hand with your nails as they dug into his flesh.

"No, you should be impressed about how fast I'll tear you apart." You said again.

"I would listen to her if I were you." Bible said. Grady put his left hand to his side. You let go. "Anyone touches the blonde girl they get their teeth kicked in." Wardaddy said.

"That's how it's gonna be?" Grady asked. "Well, all right, then." Grady said, throwing his cigarette at Norman.

"Guess it's Norman's Day huh?" Grady asked.

"Mmhm." Wardaddy responded plain and simple with his cigarette in his mouth.

"Shit, Top." Grady said.

"Guess it's your day, Norman." He said again. You took the cigarette and threw it in the water pot that was still on the table. You took the top part of the 1900's dress you had on and covered your nose with it, since the smell of the smoke sickened you. Grady took a sip of some alcohol and set it down in-front of Norman.

"Drink it." Grady said. Norman hesitated.

"You a man right? Drink it." He said again.

"You best take a bite." Wardaddy said. Norman took a sip.

"Attaboy, drink it." Grady said as he covered Norman's mouth and lifted his head up.

"Yeah, you did the nasty. Drink it, there it is. Your day. There it is." Grady mocked. Norman swiped away his hand.

"Don't fucking touch me." Norman demanded.

"Don't touch you? Get some pussy, you a man, right?" Grady mocked again as he began poking Norman's head. Norman continued to fight back. Grady put down the drink and put Norman in a headlock.

"How 'bout I just kill you right here?" Grady threatened.

"Oh, God! What the fuck is that? Gasoline?" Norman said with disgust.

"Taste like gasoline? Hey." Grady smacked Norman in the back of the head. "Fucking North Georgia right there boy.

Fuckup." Grady said as Irma approached him and offered him some alcohol in a shot glass. Grady accepted it.

"Donkey." Grady said, then poured it on Norman.

"It's danke you racist son of a bitch." You hissed.

"Woman shut the fuck up." Grady said as he threw the shot glass at you. It didn't break, but it hurt.

"Alright new rule nobody touches or hurts ANY of the girls. If anybody breaks that rule I'm throwing them out the window. Got that?" Wardaddy threatened.

"Got it." Bible said.

"Roger." Gordo responded.

"Why not?" Grady said, but went along with it. Wardaddy offered Grady his beer back.

"Appreciate it." Grady said, went to the piano and started mashing the keys. Nobody really mined, but you did. You cringed. He then sat down on the piano. Irma took a shot of alcohol and went back to the kitchen.

"Well. At least we still got this (H/C) haired, (E/C) eyed feisty beauty here." Grady said approaching you. You put the top part of your dress back down and looked at Grady.

"Not even in your best dreams." You said in English. Norman, Collier, Gordo and Bible burst out laughing.

"That's how it gonna be then?" Grady said. He took out a cigarette, lit it and set it on your plate.

"Smell that bitch. I saw that you don't like the smell." Grady said. You picked up the cigarette and was about to throw it into the pot, but Grady grabbed it from you, took a puff and blew the smoke in your face. Then he stood up and looked at a pissed Wardaddy. He put his hands up in defense

"Didn't touch her." He said.

Emma was walking to Grady about to hit him but stopped when you got up and marched towards Grady. You took the cigarette out of his mouth, then burned him with it. He screamed in pain and started to attack you. You didn't see it coming and he hit you hard. You fell down, dazed. Emma ran up to you and pulled you back, while Bible and Gordo pulled Grady back too. Wardaddy went up to Grady and silently straitened him out.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Emma asked concerned. You nodded. Then she smacked you on the side of the head. "Good. Don't argue with them anymore. You're going to get yourself killed." She said. Not even a day, and she's already smacking you on the head like a protective sister. Wonderful. She took the cigarette filled pot and dumped it contents into the sink, as well as the pot. You got back up and walked back to your seat.

"That's your seat." You heard Collier say, pointing to a seat across from you. Grady sat down in-front of you glaring. You just ignored him. Bible started serving. He was about to give Gordo his egg.

"That's the girl's egg." Wardaddy said.

"That Gordo's egg." Bible argued.

"That's, HER egg." Wardaddy said, pointing to Emma.

"Where the fuck's my egg then?" Bible asked, throwing the egg on Emma's plate. Then he served you, Gordo, Irma, Wardaddy, Grady, then himself.

"Wanna say Grace?" He asked. Everyone agreed.

"Dear Lord, thank you for preserving our lives for another day so that we may execute your will. We also thank you for this wonderful food and hospitality. Amen" Everybody said. You said it to, silently. Then everyone started eating.

'Wait for it.' You thought.

"Wait, hang on, lemme fix that for ya." Grady said, going to Emma and licking her egg, knowing it would piss you off. Emma started crying. You were about to offer her your food, but Collier beat you to it. He then started eating the egg.

"Ya'll were eating like kings and queens over here. And we weren't invited. Wonder why we weren't invited. Maybe they to good for us." Gordo said.

"Hmm. I'm enjoying my meal boys." He said.

"Are you?" Bible said.

"And you're not going to stop me. You," He said pointing his fork at Bible.

"No sir." Bible said.

"or you." Wardaddy finished, pointing at Grady and Gordo.

"We're eating." Wardaddy said.

"No I'm not, I'm done." Bible said.

"I'm fuckin' DONE eating." Grady said, punching the table. Emma squeezed your hand, trying to calm you down. They learned you had a short fuse thanks to Grady.

"Shut up." Wardaddy said.

"Why should I shut up?" Grady asked.

"You shouldn't." Bible said. Wardaddy drove a knife through the table. Then he spit out the food in his mouth. He glared at Grady. Who shifted his eyes between Collier and the ground, but found the ground to be more interesting. Wardaddy then looked at Gordo.

"I'm just drunk I'm sorry." He apologized. The Wardaddy looked at Bible, who stared at him for a second, then backed off. Wardaddy then put a shot glass upright and sat back down.

After a bit more silence everybody else just had a normal conversation. You slightly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked. You looked at her.

"We barley know anything about each other and you're already smacking me upside the head like a big sister." You said. She laughed too.

"Well, you REALLY have a short temper. Someone has to keep you in check." She said.

After a bit more screwing around, night came.

"(Y/N)." You stopped when you heard your name called. You turned around to see Emma with a serious expression.

"I have an important question to ask you." She said.

 **AN: -_-. No. Emma is not asking reader-chan out for a date. But this chapter took me ALL day. hope you guys like it! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


End file.
